undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Danger Of The Dead 3/Issue 4
Issue 4 As Nathan begins to set up for the trip, a survivor stops him. "Don't just leave your only son, Nathan. I'll make sure that I bring back The Master's head for you and everyone." The survivor says to Nathan. "Thanks, Dallas." Nathan says to Dallas. Dallas tells the two others to do guard duty. "Will, Natalie, and Glenn; you three will acompany me." Dallas says to the three. "Let me go! I'm not too young!!!" A teenager yells at Dallas. "Bo, I'm not letting you die like that others. You're my son." A woman says to Bo. "Melissa, I'll make sure that he'll survive on this attack mission." Dallas says to Melissa. "You'll let a teen go with you, but not your own best friend?" A man asks Dallas. "Mikey, I'll need you to stick around here. Your duty is to help out with Daniel. I'll have Lia comfort Nathan." Dallas says to Mikey. "I'm not your bitch, Dallas. You're not in control of everyone, but I'll help out with Nathan and his son." Lia says to Dallas. "Dallas, I guess that you're the non-loyal portion of our friendship. I'll be your personal guard and servant." Mikey says to Dallas as he walks away. "Hire me to assist." Sebastian says to Dallas. "Fine." Dallas says to Sebastian. Edgar looks as Samuel puts his rifle on the chair right next to Archer's dog house. "Edgar, I haven't told you this, but I forgot to tell you that Marley is at old age. If he ever suffers in your hands, then put it down for me. I gave you Archer just in case if you had to put Marley down." Samuel says to Edgar. "Don't you need him?" Edgar asks Samuel. "I've done most of the runs alone before you and the others arrived." Samuel answers to Edgar. Dallas and the others enters the city. As Will walks up to Liberty's corpse, a zombie pulls his head into a building, and begins to devour on his head. The Master snipes Natalie in the shoulder, but failed to kill her. "I won't let you all die. I'll just have most of you die from..." The Master says to the survivors. Chris sneaks behind The Master, and kicks him out of the window. Dallas looks as Chris, Nathan, Lia, and Ben looks from the building. Dallas walks up to The Master, and as he pulls out his machete, a zombified Natalie tackles Dallas, and before it can bite him, Glenn pulls the zombified Natalie off from him, but it begins to bite into Glenn's arm. Dallas shoots the zombified Natalie in the head, and he amputates Glenn's arm. Nathan jumps down, and decapitates The Master's head. "Justice has been served." Nathan says to the The Master's head. Nathan puts the head down, and begins to burn it with gasoline and a match. "Let's go." Ben says to the others. "I still can't believe that Edgar putted down Marley." Nathan says to Dallas. Daniel looks as Harrison walks in sadden. "What happened?" Daniel asks Harrison. "Frances and Miguel setted off to head back to Albert's Warehouse alongside Keith. The morale will decrease by this." Harrison answers to Daniel. "So let it be. We'll be safe still, unlike my first big role in a group called Parker Community, where two men led us, but I eventually gained leadership after both men died. Everyone died from the group. Dirk was the last, and I'm the lone survivor of the starting portion of this group. I got you, Nathan, and others to join this group. We eventually found this place, and we led it to success, but I've been thinking. Maybe we should head back to my old camp in Parker Community. We'll wait until the attack party returns." Daniel says to Harrison. The others returned, and Glenn pulls out his pistol and tries to kill himself, but Sebastian accidentally kills Glenn. "I misfired!!!" Sebastian yells at the others. Daniel pulls out his rifle, and shoots Sebastian in the head. "No accidental kills!!!" Daniel yells at the others as they watches the deaths in horror. Credits *Daniel Cooper *Glenn Rhee *The Master *Chris Wayans *Nathan DeVries *Edgar Knight *Sebastian Keanus *Samuel Andrewstone *Marley *Archer *Dallas Bennett *Lia Bennett *Melissa Anderson *Bo Anderson *Mikey Paul *Francisco Melanoe *Derek Goede *Lee Ross *Natalie Danes *Thomas Egelston *Will Zimmer Deaths *Will Zimmer *Natalie Danes *The Master *Marley (Confirmed Fate) *Glenn Rhee *Sebastian Keanus Category:DOTD3/Issues Category:Danger Of The Dead 3 Category:Issues Category:Volume 1